


A Way With Words

by yavannauk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-19
Updated: 2008-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin comes over all poetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Way With Words

Merlin isn't sure exactly when red became his favourite colour. He only knows that he's almost as fond of the rich red jacket that Arthur favours as Arthur is himself. It looks particularly good on the prince in the warm glow of the candles that illuminate Arthur's room. In fact, candlelight really does become Arthur. It burnishes his blond hair to a deeper gold and adds warmth to the colour of his skin. It also casts flickering shadows across Arthur's face as he leans a shoulder against one of the posts of his large bed and watches Merlin with ill-concealed amusement.

"You really are a total sap, Merlin," Arthur says.

He smirks as Merlin flushes a shade of red not entirely unlike the jacket in question. Evidently Merlin's brain/mouth filter isn't working properly and not all of his thoughts have stayed in his head like they were supposed to.

"You know, your skill as my manservant is exceeded only by your ability as a poet - which is to say, not at all," Arthur observes with another wry quirk of his lips.

"So, what you're trying to tell me is that I shouldn't give up the day job?" Merlin asks, sounding resigned.

Arthur tilts his head to the side and for just a moment there's a hint of vulnerability in his expression. "Do you want to give up your day job?"

"You mean, would I like it if I didn't have to clean your rooms, polish your armour and generally submit to your every whim?" Merlin says lightly.

"Well, when you put it like that," Arthur concedes ruefully.

Merlin smiles, then gets to his feet and walks slowly across to where Arthur is standing.

"Those things I would gladly give up," Merlin admits. "But the night job, now that's a completely different story."

"Night job!" Arthur splutters indignantly. "Is that how you view it?"

Merlin flashes a quick grin, then leans in to press a kiss to Arthur's lips, smoothing away his pout. "Not at all, but we've already established that I don't exactly have a way with words."

"How do you feel about actions, then?" Arthur asks, pushing away from the bedpost and catching hold of Merlin's wrists.

Merlin laughs as he allows Arthur to manhandle him onto the bed's wide, soft mattress. "Perfect, it's like poetry in motion."


End file.
